


Shut up, Tobi

by LeBean



Series: Naruto LJ Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeBean/pseuds/LeBean
Summary: In which Deidara needs Tobi to shut up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted in 2012 for [This Prompt](http://naruto-meme.livejournal.com/16761.html?thread=2244473#t2244473) in LJ.  
>  **Prompt:** Tobi, Deidara, kiss, fist, and teeth
> 
> Not Beta Read, so any mistakes are mine, and mine alone.
> 
> Enjoy!

"DEIDARA- SEMPAI! TOBI FOUND HIIIIM! HE'S IN THE-mmmmph!"  
  
"Shut up," Deidara appeared behind Tobi and slipped his hand under the mask to cover the mouth with his hand. "He'll notice us."  
  
When he was sure Tobi will stay quiet, he slipped his hand out of the mask. He could practically feel Tobi had something mischievous to say. He formed a fist in anticipation of a punch- worthy comment.  
  
"Deidara- sempai just kissed me with his hand- mouth! With teeth and tongue and _everything_!" Tobi whispered, "Does Deidara- sempai like To- _ow_!"  
  
" _I said shut up_."


End file.
